bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kanata Yamato
Kanata Yamato '''is a shinigami formerly in the 8th division of the Gotei 13 and was killed by Atsuya Tatsumi and Van Satonaka. Kanata had a brief relationship with Madoka Mizuki and fathered a child with her named Yurei Mizuki. Appearance Kanata is a shinigami with an imposing figure. With a height of 6'7" he stands over most. He wears a red jacket instead of the standard shinigami haori. The jacket usually stays open revealing his chest on which he has a black tattoo that connects to his neck. He las long bright blonde hair and slender green eyes. Personality Kanata is usually calm and collected unless angered. He can be quite cunning and devious to the point of bordeline evil. If someone manages to get on his bad side he personally sees to it to make their lives a living hell. He does not take well to those who attempt to injure him or his friends. He tends to gain excitement from watching conflicts grow between others. He is usually the one in his group that escalates their violent tendencies. Kanata feels as though those with power to fight should always do so when possible. History Synopsis The Vampire's Return Arc *[[Meeting aranged in Hell: Shade and Van's confrontation|*Meeting aranged in Hell: Shade and Van's confrontation']] *[[A Rough Divide: The Shadow In A Sea Of Blood|'A Rough Divide: The Shadow In A Sea Of Blood']] Powers & Abilities '''Flash Steps Master': He is highly skilled and experienced in the art of Shunpo, being able to outstep multiple captains without even being a seated officer himself. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: After reading all the teaching texts at Shinō Academy along with long days spent perfecting his technique he is a dangerous threat indeed. Few would hope to come out alive from a fight with him. He is capable of fighting multiple captain-level Shinigami simultaneously. His skill in swordsmanship has been shown to be powerful enough to take down his opponent with a single precise strike. Master Strategist & Tactician: With his experience as a warrior, Kanata is a very intelligent man. He is capable of quickly adjusting to new developments and making quick decisions accordingly. He has great tactical acumen. He is shown to be also a very perceptive man, demonstrated from how easily he can tell when someone is witholding information. His skill at battle tactics is undeniable, as he usually can outsmart his foes. Immense Spiritual Power: Kanata possesses an exceedingly powerful Reiatsu, capable of making captain level Shinigami sweat in fear and even completly paralyze those of lieutenant level. Kanata's spiritual power has the same effect as his Zanpakutō, as it changes power levels according to the form being used, they are all high in power but some stronger than others. He tends to glow with a violet aura that soothes the souls of those around. Immense Endurance: Kanata is capable of fighting for long periods of time even when outnumbered with no visible signs of exhaustion Immense Durability: He can enter fights with power hollows or arrancars and he will emerged without any sign of injury. He has also shown able to take directed attacks from others without being phased. He has been seen to even take being impaled on a sword without so much as flinching from the perceived damage. He is shown his immense durability by being able to take an onslaught of punches from opponents and come out completely unfazed by the assault with no more than simple scratches. Immense Strength: His physique is no suprise since he is in his prime and only getting stronger. Kanata has shown physical strength as shown from how easily and swiftly he can put a large hole into the chest of an Arrancar without much effort at all, using only his fist. Kidō Master: Kanata's vast knowledge of Kidō is so great that he can perform them without incantation, while retaining its great potential power. He is capable of using level 96 Hadō without incantation and still uses it to great effect. Master Hand-to-Hand Combat: Kanata is a highly dangerous combatant even without his Zanpakutō. As with his skill in swordsmanship, he is also a powerful master in hand-to-hand combat. Kanata is also capable of delivering powerful blows that can smash through Espada-level Hierro and block the majority of punches from a multiple opponents . Zanpakutō Shizen Kuīn '(''Natural Queen) is Kanata's zanpakuto. It takes the form of a swordstick in its sealed form. It has an elaborate handle shaped like a paw. *[[Shikai|'''Shikai]]: It is released with the command "Rule With Pride". When released the cane shatters and the sword becomes a pair of sharp claws. : Shikai Special Ability: Shizen Kuīn's special ability is to allow Kanata to summon a maiden with a different sword ability, he can change these out at will. Kanata becomes intangible while these maidens are summoned making any attacked toward him completly useless. If someone manages to defeat every one of his maidens he can still use his claws to enhance his fighting strength and defend himself. :: Akui (Malice): A maiden dressed as a knight appears weilding an unusually large iron sword, it cannot be blocked by kido as it is an anti-kido sword and is useful in fights due to its weight and size. Able to blast shots of energy that can pierce through objects and foes. :: Zetsubō (Despair):This maiden has the ability to manipulate and produce chlorine. Using it to produce toxic vapors or combine with water to produce an acid like substance. She appears as a a small child with a gas mask. :: Kiritsu (Discipline): A maiden dressed as a sailor appears and has the ability to generate and manipulate gravity. :: Shihai (Domination): This maiden is able to manipulate wind energy. This can be used to create a vacuum around an opponent or create blades of wind to attack. :: Bōkun '''(Tyrant): This maiden is able to create, manipulate and generate spirit-like entities. These beings can beings can posses inanimate objects bringing them to life for 5 mins. Or they ca n go into a person weakening their communication with their zapakuto causing them to lose the ability to access their abilities :: '''Dai Kunshu (Overlord): The most powerful form of Shizen Kuīn as she manifests herself. The power she wields is strong enough to shake the world with a single hit as its power is to create a quake with each swing. This form rapidly drains Kanata's spiritual energy so he doesn't use it often. : ﻿﻿﻿ ﻿﻿ . Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Shinigami Category:Male Category:RazeOfLight Category:Villians Category:Original Characters